Cold & Broken Hallelujah
by LoveToRenner
Summary: A nineteen year old ninja returns to the Land of the Leaf after being kidnapped at fourteen years old.
1. Remembrance

Cold & Broken Hallelujah

A Shikamaru x OC

I do not own any of the Naruto Characters.

* * *

><p>The photograph wobbled between staying on the side table and falling to the floor where it'd shatter. Inside the glass was a photograph that the owner had since she was fourteen years old, the last time she had lived in the Land of the Leaf, the last time she had seen all of her friends.<p>

After being captured during a raid, held captive, and tortured the past five years the brunette ninja was finally returning home. She was going to see her uncle, the one person who had taken care of her before the raid, her aunt who raised her more than her uncle ever did, and of course all of her friends.

_ I wonder if they'd even be at the docks, if they'd recognize me after five years. _

The thought passed through her mind, her eyes continuing to watch the photograph wobble before moving her hand to move it back onto the side table. She couldn't let it break, not after five years of hiding it away from the ones who captured her.

Even if it was only a photograph, it had gotten her through the abuse, the hardship, and the secret training she'd put herself through along with the other captured ninjas.

As her eyes moved across the photograph, the brunette attempted to remember their names. Some came easier than others, and then there were the select few that she just couldn't remember, whether or not they had been names that she had blocked out because of questioning. But the girl couldn't remember who they were.

_Why can't I remember their names? Their faces are so familiar…_

Sighing, she decided to give her mind a rest and slid into her bed before turning off the lights and turned onto her side. But as she attempted to think of other things, happy things that normally helped her get to sleep the photograph cut into her mind. There was one person whose face stood out from all the rest, even the ones she couldn't remember and that was her longtime friend Shikamaru.

He had been on a mission while the raid was going on, she was gone before he ever returned, breaking her promise to him about being there for when he returned. Guilt rose up within her, it was the one thing she thought constantly about while sat in the cell she had lived in for five years.

_Will he forgive me? _

The thought passed through her mind before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Welcomed

Chapter Two: Welcomed

"Wake up Ali; we're almost to the docks."

The girl groaned as she rolled onto her back, the sun was shining through the window which slightly blinded her as she opened her eyes. It had been cloudy for the past week; her eyes were still adjusting to light after five years of darkness. Taking the time to blink her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light, she sat up and nodded not bothering to respond.

"Be ready in five minutes all right?"

Another nod came from the girl, waiting until she heard the door shut to push herself out of bed and hurried to prepare herself. Today was the first day in five years that'd she'd face her past and deep down inside of her the nerves were building up. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she went through her things in a desperate attempt to find the right clothing; ending up in the only decent dress that she owned.

_What if they don't want me around if they do remember me? No, Ali, you cannot think like that._

Pushing away the thought she quickly packed up her belongings, all except for the photograph on the side table. No matter how she was feeling or what she was thinking she knew that if she put the picture away, she couldn't remind them of the past, or keep herself stuck within it. Plus, it had helped her get this far, so how could it fail her at this point? Taking the photograph in her right hand, she swung her pack on her left and headed out of her room with a small smile on her face knowing that she was now home.

Making her way from the lower level of the boat to the top, Ali walked slowly, unsure of how she herself would be able to handle the light of the sun or those who surrounded her. For the majority of the trip she had stayed in her cabin, knowing that she was safe from any harm, that she wasn't in risk of being taken or learning that her travels were all a trick. It wasn't that she didn't trust those on board the ship, it was just her being wary and what seemed to her as being very much alone.

When she finally reached the deck, it seemed that no eyes were on her. In fact, it seemed like everyone was paying attention to their duty of docking the ship. Ali smiled, relaxing a bit as she headed closer to the edge of the boat to see the dock and who was waiting for her. However, the docks seemed to be a lot busier from what she remembered and could not tell if anyone from her childhood was standing in a noticeable place. With a slightly sad sigh, she turned her back on the docks, casting her eyes out for the man who had woken her up. Ali knew it wasn't her uncle, it wasn't anyone that she could remember, but when she couldn't find him she grew frustrated. How was she going to know who to look for? How was she going to get to her uncle and aunt safely? She just wanted answers.

"There you are Ali, I was looking for you. The plank is all set, are you ready to meet up with those who will be bringing you home?"

"Looking, more like hiding to me." She grumbled, after all, it shouldn't have taken him that long to find her. Ali stood out from the crowd, she wasn't petite, but she wasn't tall and not a lot of the ninjas surrounding her had bruises and cuts that seemed permanent. "But yes, I've been ready for a while."

"What was that?" The man responded, before shaking his head and nodding, "Follow me then."

Ali nodded, shifting the bag on her shoulder before following her fellow ninja down the gang plank and onto solid ground. If it wasn't for her sanity, she would have dropped everything and kissed the ground. After being away for so long and being on a boat for three days, the ground of the Hidden Leaf Village made her overly happy. Overjoyed. She was home.

Pushing her way through the throngs of ninjas, Ali did her best to keep up with her guide as he did not stop and wait for her. Though, if she remembered straight, everyone was busy with something, no rest it seemed. It was at that thought that she cringed, in her time being in the dark cell, busy was trying to avoid being taken upstairs to the man who had wanted all the girls. At times however, it hadn't worked and she ended up with the reminders. Mental and physical.

Stopping quickly before she ran into her guide, Ali shifted so she stood next to him, taking a moment to look down at the photograph before looking up. In front of them stood her uncle Kakashi, a pink haired girl named Sakura, and the blonde Naruto all who have grown, just like herself. Waving her hand in recognition, Ali bowed slightly to her guide and watched as he left.

_Maybe, maybe they do remember me….they wouldn't have waved back otherwise._

The thought ran through her mind, she had to be right, even if it was their mission to get her back safely, her uncle would never have forgotten her. At least, that was what she had hoped, after all, returning had been the best news, after all, being with friends and family was important now. Not hiding in a dark cell.

Alis attention was then brought back to the real world, their words circulating in her head, a smile crossed her face as they said the words….

"Welcome home Ali!"


End file.
